


Such a Little Prince

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hutt River's behavior has gone too far enough he will learn to be more respectable even if he has to back to Square 1</p><p>This story contains ABDL content and 1 moment of spanking. Don't like it? Don't read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life in the Outback is the best place to be for Oceania Family well except for one member who thinks it’s the worst place to be and that person happens to be Hutt River. He hates living in the way his family live sure his room is cleaner, organized and kept in best conditions however he also acts pretty spoiled owning a Bilby for a pet and a Rolls Royce pretty much he is like a prince despite the fact he is a micronation like his younger sister Wy but he of course his behavior was at his worst which Australia was now at a wit’s end on what to do with his younger brother so things will change  
  
“Hutt you have been driving us crazy for all that nonsense about our living conditions so you are gonna be spending the day with New Zealand for he needs help with his sheep and don’t come back till around 5 in the Evening” said Australia kicking his younger brother out of the house  
  
“But but Australia” said Hutt as he got kicked out by his brother knocking on the door yet he has no clue what was going in but he is gonna be facing when he comes home so he is on his way to visit New Zealand for he was busy tending to the sheep since early morning so he went to the ranch to see him but instead the sheep were already in the fields grazing so he looks around  
  
“I guess Zea has done everything” said Hutt River looking at them “So I can go somewhere else then” As he turned around there he faced a young man who is a bit taller than him yet shorter than Australia with light brown almost blond hair with two curls resembling ram’s horns with thick eyebrows and a cute smile on his face who happens to be New Zealand “So you thought I be done for today?”   
  
“Well it’s because I saw the sheep already at the pasture so I figured that you’re done”   
  
“Oh no it has just barely begun so we got a lot to do before the day is done”  
  
The Australian Micronation softly groans knowing that he is gonna be doing a lot of work in the ranch like cleaning out the stables, feeding some of the animals, collecting what’s growing in the fields. Already its afternoon and Hutt River has started to complain   
  
“New Zealand can we stop now I am tired, hot, and all this working is making me sweat” said Hutt making some whining sounds “No Hutt Aussie has instructed me to make sure you do all the work along side me till the day is over” said New Zealand as he and his assistant continue to do their work   
  
“Ohhhhhhhhhhh………Zea can we please stop now?”  
  
“No Hutt we gotta keep going ok?”  
  
“I am gonna stop right NOW!”   
  
“Hutt River Aussie has instructed me to make you work with me since your behavior has been out of control. So you either stop complaining or I will give you a spanking”  
  
“You wouldn’t do that to me plus why would you give me such a childish punishment”  
  
“Hutt you have left no choice” said New Zealand as he grabs his younger brother’s arm and takes him to a spot where there a bench, sits down and has the Micronation on his lap “There is no use resisting now” Then he begins to take a couple of swats on his behind  
  
“Ow Zea cut that out” said Hutt letting out a yelp as he felt the smacks on his behind   
  
“I hope you learn that this behavior is inappropriate Hutt for you should know that acting like a spoiled brat will never get you anywhere”  
  
The spanking for at least five-ten minutes till Hutt finally and felt the pain in his rear from all those smacks he endured  
  
“That really hurt”  
  
“I know it did but I hope you learn so nothing like this can happen again” said New Zealand as he looked up “Anyways it’s time to get the sheep back and then we can go home because Aussie promised us dinner”  
  
“Ok” says Hutt as he helps his brother gather all the sheep from the pasture to the barn as well as giving them their meal. Once the work on the ranch ended that they finally returned home so New Zealand went in first and there he was greeted by Wy  
  
“Welcome Home you guys I hope you had a great day today”  
  
“Thank You Wy and yes Hutt was good help today even if he complained a bit but I set him straight”  
  
“Zea tell Aussie that I will take a cat nap and then I will join you guys in a bit” said the tired Hutt as he went upstairs  
  
“I hope you sleep like a baby tonight” snickered Wy as she and Zea went to the kitchen   
  
“What on Earth is she talking about?”   
  
The second he got upstairs and there opening the door to his room he was in total shock


	2. Chapter 2

“What happened to my room?” asked Hutt River looking around his bedroom seeing that it has been transformed into a nursery where his bed was once was has been placed by crib with a mobile on it and next to the closet was a table already stocked with some supplies  
  
“I see that the little joey found his surprise”  
  
Hearing a familiar voice Hutt turned around to see Australia who has a very serious look on his face   
  
“Aussie tell me right now what did you do to my bedroom?”  
  
“I didn’t do it all on my own, Mate Wy also helped me out so that is why I asked Zea ahead of time so that way I can get this all done. Seeing what he told me he had to swat your rear so get on the table”   
  
“But…..”  
  
“NOW!!”   
  
“Ok ok” said Hutt as he gets on the table and it wasn’t long till the Australian Nation begins to strip his younger brother from his clothes and underwear “There you won’t need them anymore”   
  
Hutt River watches everything happen until he saw that Aussie has a diaper in his hand as well as the supplies and manages to change his younger brother without a fuss and even dressed him up in a frilled gown that shows his diaper with a big bow on it and matching booties  
  
“We’re about to have a family meeting right now so get your padded rear in gear to discuss what we’re gonna do to you in the living room” said Australia as he heads to join the others downstairs as for Hutt he gets there slowly so when he got there everyone was already sitting on the sofa while Hutt sat on the floor looking at them and Wy being the youngest found the whole thing quite amusing seeing her older brother and Senior Micronation in quite the set up  
  
“Don’t you look cute, Hutt” said Wy snickering   
  
Hutt just sat there blushing real red about the whole situation that he is now in and at the same time covering the padded garment with his gown  
  
“Do I really need to wear this?”  
  
“Yes you do as a result of your bratty behavior you have displayed in recent times so you brought this on yourself and above all we shall reraise you from square one”  
  
“But Aussie I don’t wanna wear diapers or sleep in a crib or you know”  
  
“Well that’s too bad” said the Eldest of the Oceania Clan “You know Wy maybe a Micronation like yourself yet she acts her age, but you on the other hand mate you have been acting like an overgrown spoiled toddler so as of today you will be a baby until you are proven a much better behavior”  
  
“Zea help me out here please” said Hutt begging and pleading to his other older brother   
  
“I am sorry Hutt I can’t help you since you earned it” replied the New Zealander nation in a stern voice  
  
“So here are the rules and you have to follow them. First of all you will be in diapers 24/7 that means bathroom is off limits unless you’re getting a bath so you have urges to go use your diapers. Second your bedtime will be at 10 PM and naps during the daytime. You will no longer feed yourself which means you will be fed by either one of us that includes bottle feeding. When we go out you have to accompany cause we can no longer trust being home alone. When you have your little gatherings Wy has the right to change you and she will let me know if you go undiapered so that way will tell  Zea  I so we can either spank you or give you a time out . So with that settled any questions?”  
  
Hutt River was just too embarrassed to say anything so he just shook his head no and turns away from them for a bit like he is about to shed tears this reaction got New Zealand’s attention and gently picks him up as well as rocking him  
  
“There there Hutt it’s gonna be ok if you want I will look after you for the first few days until you get used to it ok?”  
  
“Ok…”  
  
New Zealand true he has a gentle personality so taking care of Hutt wouldn’t be a problem for he is used to looking after the sheep especially the lambs so he gently wipes his tears and proceeds to make him a warm bottle of milk to probably calm him down some more  
  
“I think its best he sleeps now after all he is overwhelmed on what we’re doing to him” said New Zealand as he goes into the kitchen, gently puts Hutt down on the floor next to him and begins to make the bottle. Now Wy taking on the older sister role approaches Hutt and for once she isn’t annoying him but being rather nice to him  
  
“Hey it’s gonna be ok like Zea said plus think of it this way I get to know what you were like when you were a baby and help them out with you. Another thing I will make sure the others don’t try to be mean to you especially Ladonia who can be a smart aleck and likes to tease others. So what do you say? Can you trust me?”   
  
“I..do”  
  
“Good cause I can teach you not to be so bratty all the time”  
  
“I think its time the Little Prince to get some rest” said New Zealand picking up Hutt and takes him to his room “Maybe this will help you sleep better and maybe get you to relax” He takes the padded Hutt to his nursery, sits in the rocking chair and gently slips the bottle in his mouth. Hutt slowly begins to suckle on it and he really likes how it tastes at the same time he gets sleepy Wy was with them and looks at her brother while still suckling  
  
“You know I like him better this way instead of acting like he’s king of the world or something” said Wy as she looks at her now “baby” brother being bottle fed   
  
“Oh Wy I am sure he will learn not to behave that way” said New Zealand as he smiles and sees that Hutt finished his bottle, gently removes it from his mouth and then pats his back which made him burp and fell asleep in his arms “Ok its bedtime for you. Wy can you lower the bars of the crib for me please?”  
  
“Sure” Wy replied as she got up on a step stool and begins to lower the bars of the crib and pulls on the sheets “There all set”  
  
“Thanks” said New Zealand as he puts Hutt in his crib, tucks him in and raises the bar “Good night Little Prince” Then they leave him to sleep by turning off the lights and leave a bit of the bedroom door open to let the light in  
  
It wasn’t long till Bilby came into to the room and climbed into the crib of his owner who woke up for a bit sees him, got comfy on top of the covers and softly whispers  
  
“Hey Hutt….you feeling ok?  
  
“Hmmmmmm….? I am just….you know….”  
  
“Well you got yourself in quite the predicament, but no worries I will keep you company all through this”  
  
“Thanks”  
  
The two of them finally said their good night and went to sleep that is until Hutt had an accident in the middle of the night but he had to wait to be cleaned until morning


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Hutt River rolls over and hits his head through the bars waking him up and rubbing it  
  
"Ow....that hurts..."  
  
New Zealand goes into the Nursery coming in and seeing Hutt sitting in the middle of the crib    
  
"Good Morning Hutt did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes I did I just hit my head is all"  
  
"Did the Little Lamb hurt himself? Don't you worry I'll have you changed and dressed for the day ahead" said New Zealand as he picks up Hutt places him, changes him and finally dresses him in a mint green romper. Not long after he takes him by the hand so they can have breakfast where Australia and Wy were already at the kitchen waiting for them   
  
"Morning Little Joey you sleep well?" said Aussie as he makes Hutt's breakfast while New Zealand sits him in a highchair   
  
"Yes Aussie"   
  
"Okay I made us plenty of breakfast since Zea and I are going out to run some errands and we'll probably be home in time for dinner"   
  
"That means I get to be in charge of Wy today" said Hutt beaming up since when they go out he's in charge   
  
"No Wy's in charge, Hutt" said Zea as he begins to feed him  
  
"What?!!" said Hutt as he's being fed a spoonful of scrambled egg "But I always look after Wy when you guys are out"  
  
"Not this time, Mate" said Australia as he drinks his coffee   
  
"Plus I'm not the one in diapers" said Wy as she eats her breakfast   
  
"Speak for yourself you wear them too" said Hutt as he's still being fed  
  
"I USED to wear them to bed but I don't need them anymore and you get the full baby treatment" said Wy with a smirk   
  
She was right about that because at one point the younger Micronation needed them but as for Hutt however this was only the beginning of what is about to come for his punishment. Once breakfast was done and the dishes were washed both Australia and New Zealand were getting ready to go   
  
"Okay Wy we left you some things for you and Hutt to eat for lunch" said New Zealand "Don't forget to bring in the sheep at 5"  
  
"Okay Zea" said Wy as she is patted on the head   
  
"As for you Mister. You will be taking a nap after your lunch and listen to Wy alright?"  
  
"Yes Aussie"  
  
"We're off"   
  
And with that the two Nations leave the Micros are now on their own so for Hutt River he feels that it's gonna be an extremely long and boring day with nothing to do that is until Wy decides to check him which made him blush   
  
"Wy I'm dry...."  
  
"I don't know Hutt this is really wet so you're due for a diaper change" said Wy as she begins to gather the supplies and sets it all up in a neat arrangement "Okay Hutt it's all set"  
  
Hutt crawls over to the mat and gets on his back so Wy can change him which made him feel really embarrassed about having someone to clean him up. Once he was changed she gives him her old baby toys for him to play with while she works on her latest drawings which to him they look kind of amusing and then spies some blocks that he got her years ago which he began to play with them himself. Seeing this happen made Wy pretty amused seeing her brother being reduced to a little baby playing with his toys and soon goes to the kitchen to get the food Zea left for them earlier and prepares it along with something for them to drink   
  
"Hutt I made us lunch" said Wy as she comes back with a tray of food and drinks "I figure we eat here and since you were on your best behavior I got you a dessert"  
  
"Everything looks good and do I have to drink from a bottle?"   
  
"Yes but you had one during breakfast so it's no problem"   
  
"You're right" said Hutt as he begins to eat his lunch and it was really good so he eats all of it until his plate was empty and begins to his dessert which caused him to stare at the bottle for a while at the same time he sees his younger sister while she eats her lunch that he looks at her with a tiny blush  
  
"Ummmmm....Wy..."  
  
"Yes Hutt?" she asked while eating her meal   
  
"I was wondering if you can......bottle feed me after you're done eating......if you want to......" he replies while still blushing  
  
"Of course I will" Wy replied as she finished eating taking the bottle and then begins to feed him which felt a bit different but soon got it until he was finished and she pats his back which made him burp and glowed red   
  
"Excuse me"  
  
"It's okay" replied Wy with a smile "Babies need to be burped and now it's time for a nap"  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes" said Wy as she takes him by the hand and leads him back to the Nursery, lowers the bars of his crib, leads him in, gives him a pacifier, a plush toy to cuddle with and tucks him then raising the bars again "Sleep well Hutt and I'll come back to check you again"  
  
Hutt slowly yawns and soon falls asleep. While he naps, Wy washes the dishes and watches some TV but there was nothing to watch until she decides to work on her drawings which gave her an idea by slowly sneaking into the Nursery seeing her brother is sleeping so with sketchbook and pencils in hand she began to do sketches on him while he sleeps   
  
A couple of hours later Hutt soon wakes up and he sees her there   
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Wy   
  
"Yes and it was refreshing" said Hutt as he stretches and feels a warm feeling between his legs realizing that he needs to be changed which Wy recognized immediately as she lowers the bars and leads him to the changing table and begins to change him   
  
"You know you were pretty cute while you were sleeping" said Wy as she finished cleaning him up and leads him down to the floor while cleans up the changing table "So I had to draw you"  
  
"Can I see?"   
  
"Sure but let's go to the living room first and then I'll show you my drawings"   
  
Once they got to the living room she began to show him her sketches of him sleeping in different positions some with and without his pacifier   
  
"I can't believe that's me" said Hutt looking at the drawings  
  
"Yup but you do look cute because you are" replied Wy ruffling his hair "If you want I do have an empty sketchbook and some crayons that you can draw on"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah let me go get them" said Wy as she goes to her to get them and gives them to him so he can have some fun while she resumes to her own drawing which they enjoyed doing for a while until she noticed that it was time for her to head to the pasture to bring in the sheep to the barn "Hutt I'm gonna bring in Zea's sheep so you stay here and I'll be right back"  
  
"Okay"  
  
After sometime she came back while feeling a bit worn  
  
"Well the sheep are in the barn and it won't be long till they get back"  
  
"We are back" said a loud boisterous voice which made Wy turn around to see Australia and New Zealand  
  
"It was a long drive but worth it and we brought take out for dinner tonight" said New Zealand "So was Little Hutt a good today?"  
  
"He was Zea and we even had fun"  
  
"Well that's good to hear I was afraid to see this place a mess but I was wrong. Anyways let's eat" said Australia as he picks up Wy while New Zealand gets Hutt into the kitchen so they can eat  
  
After a meal they settled down watching a movie on TV while New Zealand was feeding Hutt his bottle which made him feel sleepy that signaled Zea to take the sleepy Hutt into the Nursery and tucks him in   
  
"Sleep well Hutt" said Zea as he quietly lets Hutt sleep peacefully   
  
End~


End file.
